


The Demon I Cling To

by BlackRoseShiori



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: Just needed to get this out of my system, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori
Summary: PWP, post-Uprising. Like, immediately following the last scene. And I am so sorry about all of the exposition that comes before the boning. I just can't seem to help myself. Also, somehow there's some angst.HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMANN!





	The Demon I Cling To

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously just needed to get this scene out of my system so I can concentrate on my other fic.

Hermann Gottlieb was many things. Son, brother, the single greatest expert on a breach in the pacific ocean that huge monsters regularly crawled out of. Totally normal things like that.

What he had wanted to be, more desperately than he would ever admit, is the lover of one infuriating xenobiologist named Newton Geiszler, who was the loudest and most manic scientist he had ever met. And that was saying something, because scientists could get pretty wild when they wanted to. He'd attended exactly one house party when he was away at university, and that had been plenty thankyouverymuch.

He didn't express his feelings, of course. Discussing feelings was simply not done in the Gottlieb household, so he snipped and snarked and generally complained about Newton to his face for the better part of ten years.

And then, the Drift.

The Drift gets a capital "D" because it split Hermann's life into two parts. BD - Before Drift, and AD - After Drift.

After the Drift, there were no more uncertainties. Hermann and Newton fell into sync as easy as breathing.

The war was over, he and Newton were heroes, and for once in his life he was certain about where he stood with his lab partner. Because, in the Drift, he found that Newton felt the same way about him.

Until, suddenly, he didn't.

There was no argument, no misunderstanding. One day, Newton simply left. His PPDC contract expired, and with it went Newton straight into the arms of Shao Industries.

Hermann couldn't even bring himself to be angry about it. He thought that he and Newton might move on to something _together_ , but the only thing Newton had ever said on the subject was, "I'm not going to have much time for you anymore, and that's not fair to you."

It was a flimsy excuse, to be sure. 

Hermann was an atheist, therefore he didn't believe that humans really had souls. At least not in the traditional, Biblical sense. But after the Drift, he felt that Newton was as close to his soulmate as anyone could possibly be. They'd spent almost a solid month in Hermann's quarters, making up for lost time. 

Basically, they had fucked like rabbits almost non-stop for three weeks.

It wasn't just about the sex, of course, especially since Hermann hadn't even cared much about it before the Drift. But it had connected him to Newton in a physical sense, when they had already been joined in an intellectual sense. 

That's why Hermann struggled for years, literal years, with the fact that Newton had left. Left the PPDC, left Hong Kong, left _him_ without so much as a by-your-leave. 

But now, as he stared through a two-way mirror at his ex-partner, ex-friend, ex-lover...suddenly, it all made so much more sense.

"Ten years," Jake Pentecost breathed so quietly that Hermann wasn't even sure if it was directed at him.

"Indeed," he said, anyway. He turned to the young Pentecost (anything to tear his eyes away from The Thing That Used to be Newt) and said, "Though, it wasn't the full ten years. At first, he was fine. It wasn't until a year later that he left for Shao."

"Yeah, but you have to think they were already working on him by then, even when you two were doing your press tour after the breach closed."

Jake knowing about the press tour surprised Hermann, at first, but of course he would have known about it. Everyone did. After the breach closed, Mako, Raleigh, Hermann, and Newton were considered war heroes. Not to mention those who had given everything to cancel the apocalypse, such as Jake's father. Yes, Jake would have been all too familiar with that.

Hermann cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I would imagine they started right after his second drift with a kaiju brain, but they would have had to start small...subtly learn about him, and about humans in general. Having been on that second drift with Newton, I can assure you that we were just as much a mystery to them as they were to us."

Hermann gave Jake a wry smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I still have nightmares about it," he admitted. "But I can tell you that we infuriate them. They had never come across a race that fought back as hard as we did. We started throwing giant robots at them, for god's sake. In turn, they had to create bigger and bigger kaiju. Then we built more sophisticated Jaegers. Then they created more kaiju, cloning more of them at a time than ever before, and making them even bigger. On and on it would have gone, and I assure you that we would have eventually lost."

Jake shook his head in wonder. "Aliens. It's still a kick in the ass, yeah? That we're not alone in the universe?"

Hermann shrugged. "I never thought we were."

**

Newton Geiszler was missing huge chunks of the past 8 years or so. 

Despite that, there was one thing that was quite clear: He had wasted about another decade not being with Hermann. 

Which would be why he was currently down on his knees, with Hermann's cock in his mouth. 

" _Newton,_ " Hermann hissed between clenched teeth, "We shouldn't be doing this here. Anyone could walk by and see us!"

Newt held Hermann's cock by the base as he popped off long enough to say, "Don't worry about it, no one comes to see me anymore, except you."

Hermann had shit to say about that - about how unfairly they'd judged Newton and locked him away as soon as they had the information they wanted - but then Newton swallowed him down again, thereby banishing any further rational thought from Hermann's mind. 

He threaded his fingers through Newton's hair and pulled hard, signaling that he was about to cum.

Newt stopped again, but this time no words were spoken as he stood and slid his hand up the back of Hermann's neck, tugging him into a heated kiss.

Hermann could feel Newt's ignored erection against his thigh, so he pushed his leg just a bit closer, so that the other man could rut against him, relieving some of the pressure.

Newton pulled away with a gasp, hips stuttering.

He grabbed Hermann's cock again, a signal that he hadn't forgotten, and whispered into Hermann's ear, "I need you inside me right now."

Hermann swallowed thickly and said, "Left side, inside pocket."

Newt ran a warm hand up from Hermann's waist, taking his time, until he reached the travel sized bottle of lube that he'd told Hermann to bring.

Truth be told, sometimes a Ranger did pop by unannounced, so there was little time to waste with prep. Which would be why Newt's bottle was currently empty - he had already prepared himself. 

Newt flicked the cap of the small tube, and managed to squeeze enough into his hand to reach down and coat Hermann's cock.

Hermann let out a hiss near Newton's ear, and the shorter man smiled. He may not have much anymore, but at least he still had this.

Once Hermann deemed himself slick enough to not hurt Newton, he flipped them so that Newt was the one up against the cold cell wall, his back to Hermann's front. 

Hermann pulled Newton's prison trousers down just underneath his asscheeks, and admired the view until Newton said, "Hermann, come on man, I need your cock in me, like, yesterday."

Without another word, Hermann pushed inside in one stroke. 

The sound Newton made was so salacious that Hermann nearly came right then. He draped himself over Newt's back and paused long enough to get himself together, until Newton started wiggling his ass, signaling to Hermann that his lover was getting impatient. 

"Patience, darling," Hermann whispered, but punctuated his pretty pet name with a snap of his hips.

Hermann began to pull out almost entirely before plunging back in, ignoring the pain in his bad hip. When he went to bed later, sad and alone, he'd just take a pain pill. He'd been doing that more, lately. 

Newton began keening as quietly as he possibly could, so Hermann knew he was already close. Blowing Hermann always seemed to turn him on, for reasons beyond Hermann's comprehension.

Leaning forward just a bit more, Hermann whispered into his lover's ear, "I wonder if you can come just from my cock? Wouldn't that be something?"

Whether it was Hermann's breath in his ear, or the words themselves, Newt didn't know...but what he did know is that his building orgasm exploded unexpectedly, and he painted his cell's stone wall with ropes of white cum.

The very sight of that pushed Hermann over the edge, and he came deep inside Newt.

Even breathing heavily, blissed out, they were both still aware that they didn't have much time. Hermann kissed the back of Newton's neck, and pulled his trousers back up over his bum. The view of his cum leaking out of Newton and staining said trousers would be the sight that got him through until his next visit. 

Newt turned back around, and pulled Hermann into another deep kiss. 

Much too soon, Hermann pulled away and said, "I'm afraid I have to go."

"I know," Newton said with a sigh, while taking a step back. 

Hermann cupped one of his love's cheeks and ran a thumb in comforting circles in the space just underneath Newton's glasses. 

"I'll come again soon," he promised. 

"Not too soon, and not without me, I hope," Newt said with a cheeky grin. 

It took Hermann a moment to realize what he'd said, and he began giggling like a school girl. 

'God, I love you," Hermann said between giggles. 

"I love you, too. Also, this sucks."

Sobering up, Hermann looked into Newt's eyes and said, "I'm going to get you out of here," as he always did.

"I know," Newt said, as he always did.

With reluctance, Hermann walked to the cell's door, swiping his PPDC credentials to be let out.

He didn't look back. Because if he did, he'd never leave. 

Newton watched Hermann go, warm tears spilling out of green eyes.

 _"They'll never let you leave this place,"_ said the voices in his head. 

"I know," he said, as he always did.


End file.
